


So Do You Want To Stay Or?

by cecemarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty
Summary: One-Shot, AU, where Voldemort never existed and all our favorite characters never died. James Potter is head of the Department of Magical Mysteries and Hermione Granger is one of his employees. The two flirtatiously skirt around each other until it finally comes to a head.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	So Do You Want To Stay Or?

There he was, right on time. Predictable. He got to the office every morning carrying his coffee cup and briefcase every single day at the same time, 7:58 am. He would go into his office, set his coffee, and briefcase down and come back out to brief everyone on his expectations for the day. Then he would stop at each member of the departments' desk and ask them if they need anything, and just talk to them. He was supportive, helpful, heavenly. He would stop by her desk by 8:16 am, as long as Gertrude Goldsworthy didn’t spend too long talking his ear off about her cats. Everyday by 8:16 am, he would make the last stop at her desk. Every day they shamelessly flirt, he would comment about how pretty she was, she would blush. He would chuckle. They would go on about their day.

The flirting didn’t start until a month ago. After she had seen him positively pissed at the bar. He came to her the next day and asked her to keep quiet about what she saw. They had a laugh over it.

A week after that he opted to hold their daily conversation in his office instead. His touch on her lower back as he pulled out the chair for her lingered a little too long, placed a little too low.

The next week when she saw him in the bar again she didn’t hesitate to approach him. They immediately left the bar and had a steamy snog outside the bar against the brick wall. It took every ounce of restraint to pull herself off of him and go home – alone.

After that the eye contact became steamier, the touches hotter. Today was Friday. He would be at his standing weekly appointment with the bar top tonight. And she wasn’t planning on going home alone.

* * *

She grazed her hand against his back as she waltzed passed him towards the loo. She looked back over her shoulder playfully and winked at him.

When she walked by again leaving for the exit, he grabbed onto her hand silently and left with her. The second they hit the alley, he pushed her against the brick wall and snogged her senseless. She barely murmured out, “Your place or mine?”

He grunted out, “Yours, Harry is home.”

She grabbed onto him and took him side-along into her flat. They had barely touched down before he was grabbing at her coat and pulling it off, ravenously running his hands all over her body trying to map out her tight body.

She became impatient and vanished all their clothes, gasping at the feel of his naked body moving against hers. She groaned as he ground his hips into hers, pushing his erection into her bare stomach. He was so much taller than she was that he had to bend down to reach her lips.

He moved his hands up to her breasts, gently tugging and squeezing on her nipples. Earning a moan from Hermione. She panted against his lips, “Oh James.”

He chuckled as he peppered kisses down her jaw to her throat, leaving love-bites along her pulse point. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so.

“Fuck me, James.”

He laughed against her neck, “patience, kitten. I will, I promise. Potion or charm.”

She gasped as his hot mouth moved around her nipple. “Potion!”

He grabbed her by the bum and lifted her so she was wrapped around his body and dropped her back on the couch.

Her hands went to grab at his throbbing manhood, but he batted her hand away, “Not yet Kitten. You first.”

He slid two fingers through her slit. “My my, Miss Granger. You are positively dripping.”

She moaned and bucked her hips at the contact.

He circled her clit a few times, pulling a groan out from Hermione. He sunk his fingers in her slick channel. “Fuck Hermione, you are so bloody tight.”

She moaned incoherently as he did wicked things to her throbbing cunt. She was spiraling quickly, the familiar coil twisting low in her belly. “James, please. Don’t stop.”

He laughed, moving his lips down to her breasts. “Oh trust me love, I don’t plan to.”

She started to feel the tell-tale signs of orgasm as he began circling her clit more intensely. She rarely had any warning before her orgasm was ripping through her. She was barely coherent when she felt the broad head of his cock probing at her entrance.

He slid in, to the hilt filling her more completely than she had ever been filled before. He cursed when he slid all the way in.

“Fuck Hermione.”

He slowly started thrusting in and out of her, over and over. Gradually building up pace. Soon he was slamming into her without abandon, building up his own release.

She began to flutter around him. Sensing the change, he flipped them over so she was on top of him, and began guiding her hips in rhythm. She looked so sexy like this, riding him, flushed and utterly debauched. Her kiss-swollen lips slightly parted in pleasure.

Her moans became more wanton as her channel began to clamp down on his member. He grunted. “Come for me Kitten, come before I lose my ability to hold back.”

She responded in kind by grinding her hips in a clockwise motion, each time rubbing her clit against his pubic bone. Her movements became jerky as her orgasm spread. In response he began thrusting into her from below, slamming into her with every inch of leverage he could to prolong her orgasm.

His balls began to tighten and then his movements became jerky, as he shot his load deep inside her. He grunted in completion. She collapsed on top of him, both of their breaths coming out in shallow pants. She laid there for a few moments while her heart rate slowed. When she finally lifted herself off of him, she cast a cleansing charm and headed straight for the loo.

James lay there on the couch staring at the ceiling, attempting to slow his heart rate. It was proving to be a tough job. He had fancied Hermione ever since she came home from school the Summer she turned 18. He never did anything about it because she was his son’s best friend. _Gods Harry. What will he think_?

She returned from the bathroom, with a robe draped over her shoulders, but not tied. His eyes perused her body. She truly was gorgeous. She smiled at him, “so do you want to stay or?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, all mistakes are 100% my own. As much as I would love for this to be my job, I am receiving no profits for utilizing J.K. Rowling's characters and the wonderful world she has created.


End file.
